


secrets

by ghoulromantism



Series: Torchwood Self-Insert Fics [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism
Summary: Another night, another mission. Grave gets shot — a rather usual injury for Torchwood agents — but refuses to let Owen help him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/Original Character(s), Owen Harper & Original Character(s)
Series: Torchwood Self-Insert Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> \- set between adam and reset  
> \- moth-grave raynes (here referred to as grave) is my self-insert oc  
> \- jack, grave and ianto are in a poly relationship, but it didnt feel relevant to tag it considering ianto doesn't appear in the story.  
> \- recommended music: Welcome to Planet Earth (Torchwood soundtrack)

The sky is dark and the air is heavy. Another night, another mission. Jack, Owen and Grave, investigating something near a couple of warehouses.  
A fight. The sounds of it are muffled by the heavy rain. The crack of a gunshot. Grave feels the bullet in his left shoulder before he can register the sound. Gunshots can be heard two, three more times as Jack struggles to rip the gun off of his opponent's hand. The bullets ricochet against the wet concrete.

Grave stumbles backwards, his back hitting the wall. His head is spinning and the burning pain makes it hard for him to focus. Owen is the first one to rush to his side with his medical supplies.  
"Let me have a look at your wound."  
A hint of panic shines in Grave's eyes before he weakly pushes his friend away with his right arm.  
"C'mon, Grave. I'm here to help.”  
\- “I don't need your help."  
Grave turns away from the medic, covering his wound with one hand — applying pressure on it, the way he's learned from seeing Owen treating his teammates' injuries so many times.  
"You were shot.”  
\- “I'm fine! Leave me alone."  
They both know Grave is lying. The pain in his shoulder is almost unbearable. He bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to distract himself from it.

Owen sighs and runs a hand through his hair drenched by the rain. He would never admit it, but he's worried about Grave. His friend isn't usually this aggressive, and his injury might get worse if it isn't treated quickly.  
"Aight, look. I just need to treat your wound. It won't take long, and it'll hurt less afterwards."  
Grave looks at him like he's considering it for just a second, but still refuses.

Jack finished dealing with their opponents from earlier. He turns towards his teammates to tell them to go back to the Hub, but he sees them in having an agitated conversation, against the wall. The rain around them keeps Jack from hearing anything they're saying, but he can see Grave pushing Owen away, the latter seeming very concerned about the former.

Grave's vision is blurry — he can't tell if it's due to the raindrops accumulated on his glasses or the amount of blood he's lost — but he still recognizes the tall figure that approaches him: it's Jack, in his long dark blue-grey coat, slightly out of breath from the fight.

Jack opens his mouth to speak but stops himself when he sees Grave's injury. He furrows his brows, throwing a confused and concerned glance towards Owen.  
"Well,” says Owen, “I _was_ going to have a look at the wound, but—”  
\- “You can't,” interrupts Grave. “And I don't need help."  
Jack looks at Owen, and then back at Grave. He wasn't sure what to do; he'd been working for Torchwood for a very long time, but this was certainly unprecedented.

Finally he speaks up.  
"Owen, get back to the SUV. We'll meet you there."  
He knows Grave probably trusts him more than he trusts Owen.  
The captain extends his hand towards the doctor, who gives him the small metal case containing their medical supplies in exchange for the car key. Owen then walks away towards the SUV parked behind one of the warehouses.

Jack turns back towards his boyfriend, but Grave is still turned away.  
"It's just us now, Grave."  
Grave looks at him and nods slowly. His brows are furrowed as if he were angry, but Jack can see the fear in his eyes.  
"Let me take care of your wound. Please.”  
\- “I already told Owen I'm fine. Go away.”  
\- “You're hurt. I'm here to help.”  
\- “No one can help me. Not you, not Owen. I can't let you."  
Grave tries to get up to leave but only falls forward. Jack quickly catches him in his arms, careful not to touch his injury.  
"Yet another person _falling for me_ ," laughs Jack.  
Grave smiles a little. He feels dizzy from the blood loss, but he still appreciates Jack's humor. His jokes certainly make stressful situations easier to deal with.

They stay silent for a while, not moving, Grave tightly holding onto Jack's arm. If it weren't for the pouring rain, it'd almost look as if time had stopped.

"Can I have a look at your wound? I won't say anything. I just want to make sure you're okay.”  
\- “... Promise?”  
\- “I promise.”  
\- “And.... Promise you won't tell anyone?”  
\- “I won't say a word.”  
\- “Alright then."  
Grave slowly leans back against the wall to allow Jack to look at his injury.

The captain starts by slowly pulling Grave's clothes away from the wound, but he suddenly stops. Grave looks away in shame. His arm and shoulders are covered in scars, parallel lines barely visible under the streetlights. But Jack keeps his promise and doesn't say anything, although he still finds himself looking at the scars: thin, straight and regular. Some are more faded than others, but he's relieved to note than none of them seem fresh.

Grave is the first one to break the silence between them.  
"I'm sorry."  
The apology is quiet, full of guilt and shame, and his voice cracks as he speaks.  
"It's okay."  
Jack's voice is soft and ever so comforting as he wraps the bandage around Grave's shoulder. Grave doesn't answer, not daring to look at Jack now. He's scared of what he might see written on the captain's face.  
"Jack....”  
\- “Hm?”  
-”Please... Please don't tell Ianto— Don't tell any of the others.”  
\- “I promise I won't.”  
\- “I just... I don't want them to worry about me, even you shouldn't know, I... I didn't want you to know about this, you shouldn't have to worry about me, not when there's always so much going on, and— and—"  
Grave is panicking now, his hands shaking, his eyes filling with tears. Jack gently pulls his boyfriend into an embrace, being careful not to hurt his shoulder any more than it already is.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay."  
He presses a soft kiss to the top of Grave's head and holds him close to him, letting him sob and cry into his shoulder.

Grave doesn't cry very long — he always hated crying. He quickly wipes the tears out of his eyes and puts his hoodie back on.  
"Let's... Let's get back to the Hub now.”  
\- “Alright. Do you need any help to walk?"  
Grave nods, and Jack lets him lean against him as they slowly make their way back to the car.

Jack opens the door to the SUV. Grave steps into the car first, and Jack follows.  
"You took your bloody time! says Owen.”  
\- “Yeah, we were held up by something,” says Jack. “It's all taken care of now."  
Owen doesn't say anything about Jack sitting at the back despite the free seat next to him. Jack and Grave sit next to each other. Grave rests his head against Jack's shoulder, interlocking his fingers with the captain's.

The drive back to the Hub is silent, but Grave feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!! thank u for reading!!! i haven't rlly written anything since may and i gained a torchwood hyperfixation about a month ago so i just *had* to write smthg for it. i might write more, might not, itll depend on my inspiration!! hope u liked it!!!
> 
> big thanks to princekirijo on tumblr for proof-reading this for me <3


End file.
